Until The End
by JokerNeko-LAUGH
Summary: 3 years after the fight with Akatsuki, Naruto became the Hokage, Sakura the Gondaime, and Sasuke decided to show up. He wants something that is his. But it doesn't belong to him anymore. GaaSaku       - Slight SasuSaku. - Rated M for slight lemon and etc.


Lizzy :_ Ok. People, after a long break, i decided to make a new story (: GAASAKU and slight Sasusaku. ;3_

Disclaimer: All the characters with the exception of OC belong to Masashi Kishimoto.. I just keep day dreaming and dreaming...it is just a fiction and i make no money for this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Until The End<strong>

∆ **Normal POV** ∆

Pink hair moving along with the wind, green eyes shinning brightly, Sakura Haruno smiled to herself. She's alone in the forest trying to find herbs. She picked the herb she wanted and made her way back.

"Sakura-sama," said the guard at the entrance. Sakura nodded and went to the hokage's office.

∆ **Sakura's POV** ∆

_Knock, knock._

"Come in" said Naruto. Yes, the noisy Naruto Uzumaki. After the akatsuki war the ended 3 years back, the villages had elected Naruto to be their sixth Hokage. Up til now, the village is perfectly in good hands with Naruto.

"What you want Naruto, I don't have all day, you know." I said with an annoyed face. Naruto just grinned ; typical Sakura.

"You know, Suna has asked for assistance for their Medic. Since their medics arent that good after one of the best medic in Suna passed away..." Naruto said looking at me.

"Chiyo-sama..." I remembered when Chiyo helped me kill Sasori. She passed away to save the Kazekage's life. "So, you want me to go to Suna and train their medics, am I right?" I said simply. From the looks from Naruto's eyes, its a yes. "So when do I leave?"

"As soon as possible," with that said, I left the Hokage tower and went to my room and pack. _'Team Seven... Sasuke, where are you...'_

∆ **Gaara's POV** ∆

_**-SUNA-**_

"You've sent the message to the Hokage am I right, Kankuro?" I asked. Kankuro nodded. "Alright then, you're dismissed." I spun the chair around so Im facing the window to have a view of Suna. Even after Shukaku has been trapped inside, I can hardly sleep still. I'd end up not having any sleep at all. Even after I've been a Kazekage, I still feel as though the villages despise me of Shukaku. I've asked the Hokage's assistance to send over someone to train Suna Medics. They aren't very good.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in." I said, turning back to the table.

"Gaara, Sakura's on her way here already." Temari said, coming in.

"Haruno Sakura?" I asked, I've heard about her. She's even better than the fifth Hokage, Tsunade.

"Yes, the medic sent to train our medics." Temari said. "She's alone, anyway. I think that's all i have to tell you. See you later bro." Temari left the room.

'Is Naruto really serious? Sending his best friend here.' I said to my self.

∆ **Normal POV** ∆

Sakura has left Konoha for Suna. She plan to arrive Suna earlier than 3days. She sped up her run.

_Creek.._

Sakura's head turned to where she heard the sound, kunai out.

"Come out, if you're there!" She could feel the other person's chakra disappearing. When she knows there's no longer any sign, she continue her journey.

Red sharigan eyes looking at her. Looking at her body up and down, licking his lips. "You can run, but you cant hide Sakuraaaaa." the person trailed off. Sakura immediately turn her head once she heard her name.

"Who's there, come out you coward!" She took out her kunai.

"Boo. Im just someone that you'll know later on. For now, go to Suna, before you're too late," the person chuckled behind Sakura. She could feel his breathe on her neck. Goosebums showing on her skin. She turned around with the kunai to find he disappeared.

_'Go to Suna, before you're too late,'_ the words kept playing on her head. "OHMYGOD." She ran for Suna.

_**-Suna-**_

"GAARA! WE'VE BEEN ATTACKED!" Temari said barging in Gaara's office.

"What!" Gaara was shocked, he stood up from his chair and went to look outside. The whole ninja population of Suna fighting against a group.. He looked in, some of them are...

"AKATSUKI!" One of ninja in the battle ground said.

"Not correct. Team Taka and Akatsuki, correct," a blue haired guy said. The ninja hit him with the sword, but he went to a liquid.

"What the hell are you?" the ninja said before he was knocked out by the blue haired guy.

"Cutting Whirlwind Technique" Temari shouted, running towards the enemy. Half of the ninja flew back.

"Black Secret Techinque Machine One Shot" Kankuro said, as his puppets came out.

∆ **Sakura's POV** ∆

_Puff, hmpuff._

"How long more, ohmygosh." I said wiping my sweats away.

"Sakura-chan..." Grinned the Sharigan user.

"Who are you?" I said glaring at him.

"aww, im hurt you've forgotten me, Sakuraaaa. You were the one chasing after me after all. I guess you no longer have feelings for me, am I right? Sa-ku-ra." He said. Don't tell me its Sasuke...

"Sasuke..." I said, not believing. He appeared behind me, kissing my earlobes and neck. "What do you want from me."

_moans_

_'Fuckyou.'_ Covers mouth. I could feel something poking me, ew.

"Nownow, Sakura, what do you think I wanna do after I killed Itachi?" He said seductively.

"Go back to Konoha..." he hugged me from behind.

"No. Infact..." His hands trail up to my breast.. and squeeze..

"AHH." I moaned, fuckhim. "What the fuck do you think you're doing bastard!"

"Obviously, im making love to you. You know after killing Itachi, i'd love to rebuild my clan. With you of course. Our baby will be the best, and invisible." he said as he trail his other hands towards my clothed underpart.

"fuckyou, and what makes you think i wanna do it with a betray-moans-er!" he started playing with my clit, rubbing it.

"I dont take no as an answer Sakura." he said pinning me towards the tree. He took off my skirts and pants. He continued taking off my clothes leaving me in nothing but my undergarments.

"Fuckyou sasuke, Fuck you hard!" he removed my bra and panties then. I tried covering myself, embarrassed.

"Beautiful. Very beautiful," he said drawing in the sight of me. He placed butterfly kisses everywhere, sucking each time he met my most sensitive parts. He went to suck on my bud.

"aahh, sasuke, stop it. I've got to get to Suna!"

"No, i wont let you go, not until im done planting my seed in you."

"fuckyou no, don't plant the seed, please, i beg you. Anything not now.." i said, true, i dont want to bear his baby. but the pleasure is too much for me to stop now. He fingered me, one finger, two finger.

∆ **Gaara's POV** ∆

"Temari, i need you to find Sakura for me, she should be here already." I said, worried.

Temari nod her head. "you have to take my place and keep on fighting, the enemy seems to be very hard!"

"i know. go now. Desert Suspension!" Half of the enemy down, few more to go!

"KEEP ON FIGHTING SUNA NINJAS!" I saw a couple of people unconscious. Shit. "Suna Medic, i need you! Help them out!"

∆ **Normal POV** ∆

Temari was running to where she felt two chakras. Sakura and another one, a very strong one. She finally came to the clearing, where she saw Sasuke licking Sakura's womanhood.

"Fuck you-moans- sasuke! Let me go! I have to-moans- go to Suna DAMNIT." Sakura screamed as she reached her limit. She came into Sasuke's awaiting mouth. "Fuck you, bastard."

To say Temari was shocked, was out of option...

"Great Cutting Whirlwind Technique!" Temari said, swinging her fan hitting the trees, and almost hit Sasuke, but missed him by inch, instead cutting off part of his hair.

"Temari!" Sakura shouted. Sakura caught Sasuke off guard and punched him hard.

"Sakura! omg, you dont have anything to wear. Here, wear this cloth, i'll just hold my fan. Suna needs you, some of them are injured, so hurry." Temari said. Sakura was shocked, she took the cloth and wrap it around her.

"Lets go!" Sakura said, running together with Temari.

Once they reached the clearing, they found that the surviving enemy retreated while a couple of numbers of Suna Ninja are injured, Sakura went to them immediately. She started healing those who were badly injured while the other medic nins heal the others.

Half of the injured ones are kept in the hospital for more fully recovery, while others are able to go off.

Sakura went to Gaara and smiled at him.

"Hey Gaara-sama." she said smiling. "So... where do i live in?" Sakura said trailing off, realizing she has no where to live.

"I think, you'll have to live with me..." Gaara said. Sakura just nod, and left the room to find Temari.

"Temari! Can you not tell anyone what happened between Sasuke and me just now at the clearing?" Sakura said, face down.

"I wont Sakura, you dont want to, am I right? He forced you right? Sakura nodded. "Then i wont tell, it wasn't your intention. Anyway, I suggest you get to Gaara's house, before he found out you weren't resting. Let me show you where is it" Temari said to Sakura, showing her the way to Gaara's house.

"You know, Gaara is still isn't sleeping... do you think you could help him?"

"I could try... Why isn't he sleeping? Shukaku?" Sakura asked, Temari nodded.

"You know, I heard people talking about what you're wearing Sakura." Temari chuckled.

"Oh shut up. It wasn't my intention to wear this ok." Sakura said, pissed off.

"I know, perhaps you could lend one of Gaara clothes, while we go shopping. I bet he wont mind." Temari said.

"Well, i think i need to buy some clothes for Suna anyways, its too hot." Sakura chuckled.

"Well ok. Let's get you ready first."

* * *

><p>Lizzy : Ok. That's all for chapter one. Ohgod. I can't believe I went to create lemon. :o Don't worry, it wont be Sasusaku - maybe just slightly. Well review ;3<p> 


End file.
